Ayame (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Hey, you're a new face! ___ is your name? I'm Ayame. I'm a doctor. Come see me if you need me." *"Good morning, ___. How are you feeling? If you're sleepy, try some exercise to wake up!" *"Good morning, ____. I have low blood sugar, so mornings are tough for me... I'm always sleepy..." *"Hi. ___, I can read you like a book. I know just what you're thinking." *"Hi, ___. How's work? Don't be loafing around! Keep working hard!" *"Ugh. Mornings. Being sleepy can be dangerous. You're clumsier and more likely to injure yourself." *"Evening, ___. It's time to be geting to bed. A doctor should set a good example." *"Evening, ___. I'm glad you stopped by, but yo have an early start tomorrow, so go home to bed!" *"Oh boy, today just flew by. Not a moment's rest...." 'Chat' *"What's up? Are you feeling ill? No? That's good." *"Are you hurt? Anything wrong with you? If so, let me know." *'Low stamina:' "Face me for a second... Open wide... Okay, good. Things look okay, but you should probably still get to bed early tonight. All done!" *'Day off:' "I worked a lot this week. Today I want to get away from the clinic for awhile." *'When shown the blue feather: '"Well now! A blue feather! So you're proposing to someone? Don't mess it up! I'm rooting for you!" *'During a typhoon:' "I hope everyone has the good sense to stay indoors today. It's dangerous out there." *'After a typhoon:' "I always feel a little down in bad weather like yesterday's storm." *'Snowstorm:' "This snow is terribly heavy. Stay inside and keep warm!" At Tea House: *"What should I have today? Do you recommend anything, ___?" *"You wonder why I don't cook? It's not that I CAN'T cook, I just don't have time. And I hate the set-up and clean-up. What a waste of time!" *"Mmm. Delicious! The food here is heavenly. Just like Mom's cooking." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"Come on in. Make yourself some tea if you'd like." *'Three flowers:' "Let me know if you ever get injured. The faster you treat an injury, the better it's likely to heal." *'Four flowers: '"I'm always happy to see you, ___. You're good company." *'Five flowers:' "How are things on your farm? Could I come by and see it some time? I'm interested to see what farming life is like." *'Six flowers:' "In Konohana, people rarely get sick. It's probably all the clean air and fresh crops. It certainly makes my job easy!" 'Gifts' *'Liked: '"I'm thrilled! I just can't resist this. Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Is this for me? How nice of you. Thanks." *'Disliked:' "I just can't stand this. But I'll take it off your hands." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, another gift today? Hmm, I have to decline. Sorry." Birthday Gift: *"Thanks to you, this will be a birthday to remember, ___. " *"So you knew it was my birthday today? I'm thrilled!" 'Festival Quotes' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and win:' **"____, you're an incredible cook! I could eat your home-made food any time!" **"To be self taught and win like that shows hard work! Congrats! *'You live in Konohana and lost:' "Oh fiddlesticks! We lost! Cheer me up somehow, kiddo!" *'You live in Bluebell and win:' "___, I want to enter the Cooking Festival with you. For Konohana of course." Crop Festival: *'Lose: '"Oh boy, and my hopes were so high... We'll get it next time." Moon Viewing Festival: *"Ah... Sometimes it's fun to just take some time to relax like this, huh?" Flower Festival: *"A flower for me? Thanks! That's sweet." New Years Festival: "Today's festival will be fun. I'm just worried that someone might get hurt..." After a Festival: *"Since nothing went wrong, I can sleep easy tonight." *"Ah, it's finally over. I was worried that somebody would get sick or hurt." *"I'm glad nobody got injured at the festival. What a relief." *"What a nice, relaxing day. I know I'll wake up feeling refreshed tomorrow." *Ah, what a good feeling. I'm sure I'll sleep well tonight." 'You live in Bluebell and come over on a festival day: ' "Just here to watch the festival? That's fine." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes